Ginny is Never Alone!
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Ginny is left with a terrible secret when Harry is killed while defeating Voldemort. Is all as it seems or is it a dream? First song is Never Alone by Barlowgirl. Second song is Porceline Heart by Barlowgirl.
1. Chapter 1

"Never Alone"

"**Ginny, Just wait here…I will come back. Just wait here." Harry pleaded.**

"**So you expect me to just wait here while your off fighting some grown ups war." Ginny retorted.**

"**Ginny, This is my war…Its my fault that all those people are dying. Its because of me…I…I cant lose you too…Please Ginny. Please just stay in the Room of Requirment. Please."**

"**Harry, how do I know if your going to come back?"**

"**Do you trust me Ginny?" Harry asked. When Ginny nodded, he continued. "Then trust me on this. Gin, hey look at me baby." Harry gently pushed Ginny's chin to face him, "I love you, I will come home."**

I waited for you, today,

But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

**Harry turned around and was half way to the door. "Harry?" Ginny called. Harry spun around to face her. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you." Ginny said trying to make this as quick as possible. "Harry…I"**

**Out of nowhere a loud bang sounded. Right above Ginny, the wall began to crumble. "GINNY!" Harry screamed. He was running towards her, but someone had gotten there first. A man with red hair lay sprawled out under the debris of fallen rock. Ginny was holding her brother, she shook him and shook him, but to no avail. "Ginny?" Harry walked over and placed his hand on Ginny's back. "Gin…Gin its gonna be alright." Though Harry was not sure he could keep that promise. While he looked down into the dead cold face of Fred Weasley, He was loosing all hope.**

**Ginny had one arm around Fred and the other around Harry. "Harry…how….could….this….happen?" Ginny gasped.**

"**I don't Know Gin, I just don't know."**

**Harry sat there holding on to Ginny. He couldn't believe that he had just witnessed his girlfriends brother die. It was his fault. He dragged them all into this. He dragged them into a war they never needed to fight. And yet Ginny Weasley still loved him. How could she still love him when he puts her in danger.**

**In a matter of seconds Harry felt anger consume him. He tore from the room leaving Ginny and running. He had to find the bastard that caused all of this. He had to kill Voldemort.**

"**HARRY…..HARRY!" Ginny screamed after him. 'Please come back." She thought. Then she gained her confidence. 'He'll come back. I know he will. He wouldn't leave me.' Little did Ginny Weasley Know….she would never get the chance to tell him her secret. **

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

**17 Year old Ginny Weasley sat there. She was freezing but she wouldn't move. 'This isn't right.' She thought. 'How could he leave me…I…I need him." She sat there, refusing to believe the truth. The war had just ended. Harry had kept his promise. He had taken Voldemort down. Unfortunatly, he hadn't survived himself. **

**Ginny sat in front of him. Tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to believe he was gone. She sat there in silence. All the defenders of Hogwarts stood around her as she sat there. She cried. Not just for her hero that lay before her…but for the secret he would never know.**

**Ginny felt a chill. A gust of wind headed towards the hills. Ginny turned her head and swore she saw a glint of green…emerald green. **

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

"**Ginny…you alright?" Ron asked as Ginny sat in her room. Ginny didn't answer. "Alright…You are going to talk to me…and I don't care what I have to do…You haven't talked to anyone in the family, you don't talk to Hermione anymore…You've been this way ever since Harry and Fred…Oh geez Gin. I'm stupid." Ginny cocked her head to one side in a confused look. "Ginny…are you…are you pregnant?" Ginny froze. **

**Ginny got up quickly and closed the door. "How did you know?" She rambled, spinning around to face her brother. "How could you know…I've hid it from the whole family. I was going to tell Harry that night. I was telling him…then Fred died and he ran off. The next thing I knew I was kneeling in front of him…his body was so cold and I can still feel him on my skin. Why did this happen…Why did this happen to us?"**

"**Shhhh…Ginny it…its going to be alright." Ron said as he tried to embrace his sobbing sister. His little sister…The worst of it was he couldn't give her an answer to her question. Ginny refused to give in. Ron kept trying to hug her but she rounded on him.**

"**RON EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Ginny screamed. She ran to the bedroom door in an attempt to leave it all behind her. She ran down the stairs and through the kitchen. She received many looks from her family but none had gotten up to run after her. She ran. She ran until she was in the empty field behind her house. She fell to her knees and Ron ran to her. He had been following her. She looked at the ground…there lay Harry's tomb stone that read,**

"**Here lies Harry James Potter. **

**July 31,1981June 16,1998**

**Beloved son, cousin, friend, boyfriend.**

**The true defender of the world the one that can save us**

**From the one who loves noone."**

**Ron knelt down next to Ginny. He placed his arms around Ginny and she turned her face towards his shoulder and cried. She screamed into his shoulder "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME…HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!" She screamed. Then her voice became quiet. "How could he leave me here with this secret?" She cried into Ron's shoulder. **

"**Don't worry Gin…We're going to get through this. I promise. I will help you tell mum and Dad. I'll help you with everything. I'm sure Hermione will help to. Don't worry Gin. Everything will be alright."**

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

"**Go on Gin." Ron encouraged. He and Ginny stood in the doorway to the kitchen where the rest of the family sat at the table talking about work…Some were barely talking at all. Ginny walked through to the kitchen and Ron followed her. He cleared his voice and everyone looked up. "Guys Ginny has something to say." He said.**

**Everyone stared at Ginny as Ron went and sat next to Hermione. "Umm…everyone." Ginny started. "Well umm. I guess there's no easy way to say this. I'm sorry for not talking to anyone for the past few weeks. I've been…locking myself in my room. I just wanted to hide away from everyone. Just hoping that all this would go away. All of it, Because I wasn't just mourning. You see…I'm pregnant." She announced ans a tear slid down her face. Mrs. Weasley gasped…The whole family did much of the same. They were happy but shocked. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, George, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Charlie, and Bill were crowded around Ginny. They all knew the rest and need not ask. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had her in a hug and she was crying. **

**Anger consumed Percy as he just sat there. Suddenly he was on his feet he swung his fist and knocked over the kitchen table. Everyone broke apart in their celebrating. Percy was suddenly in Ginny's face yelling at her.**

**Ginny was developed to tears once more. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF REPUTATION THE MINISTRY IS GOING TO GIVE ME!? I MEAN FOR GODS SAKE I'M THE MINISTERS PERSONAL ASSISTANT!" Percy yelled. Ron was the first to shoot back to defend his little sister.**

"**YOU ASS. I CANT BELIEVE THIS! GINNY IS FUCKING PREGNANT WITH HARRY'S CHILD AND ALL YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS THE KIND OF REPUTATION YOU GET! THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU PERCY! ITS ABOUT GINNY AND HARRY AND THEIR CHILD! HOW DO YOU THINK GINNY FEELS?"**

"**SHE FEELS HOW SHE SHOULD! SHES THE SLUT THAT PREGNANT AT THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN! SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVES!"**

"**YOU CALL HARRY DIEING GETTING WHAT A YOUNG GIRL IN LOVE DESERVES!?"**

"**HARRY USED HER! HE GOT HER PREGNANT THEN HE LEFT HER!"**

"**HE ONLY LEFT TO PROTECT HER!"**

"**SHES A SLUT…WHY DON'T THE REST OF YOU SEE IT THAT WAY?! HARRY GOT HER PREGNANT! AND YOU STILL THINK ITS ALRIGHT!"**

"**GINNY IS NOT A SLUT!" Hermione screeched as violent tears came down her face. "SHE HAS MORE GUTS THEN YOU'LL EVER HAVE! HOW DO YOU THINK SHES GONNA GET THROUGH THIS? WE ARE ALL GOING TO HELP HER! AND ALL I KNOW IS THAT WE SHOULD ALL BE THERE FOR HER! AND YOU CERTAIN AS HELL AREN'T YOU BASTARD!" Hermione ran out of the room and Ron followed her out. Ginny just stood there as her family fought. Percy was never a favorite of hers. The fighting had finally drawn her over the edge. **

"**SHUT UP PERCY!" She screamed. "YOU…YOU…GET OUT!" She finally screamed. **

**Percy lunged at her and smacked her across the face. Ginny fell backwards into the wall and she rested there. Percy stormed out of the house as Ginny slid down the wall onto the floor. Her whole family stood around her. George finally moved towards her. He knelt down beside her.**

"**Lets get you up to bed. Its been a long day." He said. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room.**

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen


	2. Ginny's Dream!

"Porcelain Heart"

Ginny was home by herself. She had just become 4 months pregnant. Everyday was worse then the day before. Every passing minute was just another reminder of what Harry left behind. The rest of the family had gone to Diagon Alley. Ginny wanted to stay home. She didn't have the feeling to go anywhere.

**Ginny sat there…heartbroken. Her wand was on the end table next to her bed. Thoughts of suicide were running through her head. Was it possible to use the killing curse on yourself? Ginny picked up her wand and let the thin wood fall into place. She ran it through her fingers. **

_Broken heart one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole_

She sat there. Still not knowing if she would do it. Would this really be write. Would it really solve her problem? She couldn't live one more day if she didn't have Harry. She never got to tell him. She never followed him. Was it her fault that he was dead?

**She got up and went to her vanity. And pulled her parchment and quill out of her draw. She began to write her final words of love to the family that gave so much to her. **

_Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Neville, Luna, and to whomever it may concern,_

_I'm sorry it had to end this way. I cant take one more day of this torture._

_The one I love is gone. And I cant live one more day without him. _

_Mum, I love you. You gave me life and I'm sorry for putting an end to that._

_Dad, Thank you for teaching me. I have learned so much from you. I am sorry to throw all that away. _

_Bill, I love you. You are an amazingly bright person and I am sorry that you had such a failure for a sister._

_**Charlie, You are the best brother a sister could ask for. Make sure you find yourself a girl…Before George.**_

_**Percy, There isn't much to say to you. Other than that I am sorry that you were ashamed of me. I could never live knowing that my brother was ashamed of me. **_

_**George, Thank you for all you have done for me. I love you and I know that this is going to break your heart but I am happier dead than alive. I am sorry to break your heart.**_

_**Ron, What can I say? Don't let Hermione go. She loves you. When you break somebody's heart…You may kill them. Always remember that. I love you. You are my favorite by far. No offense to the rest of you. **_

_**Hermione, I love you like a sister. Take care of Ron after I am gone. He loves you he's just too stupid to admit it. **_

_**Fleur, You came into this family so abruptly. I did not have a set opinion about you. First I didn't really like you. Then you were the one that got on my nerves. But the truth about you is, you make my brother happy. You are my sister. I love you. Thank you for keeping Bill in line. Please keep him from doing anything drastic.**_

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine _

_**Neville, You were my first date…I will always love you like a brother. Take care of Luna. **_

_**Luna, You are an amazing girl. I am so glad that I was able to be your friend. My last request to all of you is to be buried next to Harry. In the open field behind the burrow. The place Harry and I would hide from the world. I am sorry that I have taken my own life. I love all of you. Please do not weep over me, it is a pity that I must kill myself to be Happy again. I love Harry and I can finally be with him again. Also if I find out that any of you break someone's heart I will come and haunt you…And even as a ghost I can be a Bitch. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Ginny Molly Weasley.**_

_**The only way to love again for me is to die and raise up to be with my savior. **_

Someone said "A broken heart  
Would sting at first then make you stronger"  
You wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break

**Ginny picked up her wand. She pointed it at her own chest and said the incantation. A flash of green light hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground. **

**Her eyes flickered open. She was lying in her bed. She quickly sat up. She was soon stopped by her protruding pregnant stomach. 'So that was real. Oh well I liked that part anyway." She looked next to her. There he was. Harry was peacefully sleeping next to Ginny. She leaned over and shook his shoulder. "Harry…Harry wake up Harry." **

**Harry awoke with a start. "Ginny…what's wrong?" Harry gasped.**

"**Nothing I just needed to know that you love me."**

"**You woke me up at this time in the morning just so I can tell you I love you?"**

"**Yes." Ginny teased.**

**Harry rolled over and kissed Ginny's lips/ "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. Then he looked up into her eyes. He reached down and kissed her stomach. "Come on Gin, lets get back to sleep."**

"**I love you Harry."**

"**I love you too."**

**And that was when she realized. It was all a dream. Her and Harry could still be together and they could have a family. They could love. And Ginny is Never Alone. **__

Creator only You take brokenness  
And create it into beauty once again


End file.
